Big time Dance
by kschmidtsacutie
Summary: Kogan/jomille/jarlos One-shot!What would happen if Logan was helping Kendall instead of Jo on Big time dance? What if Jo was the one trying to ask Camille out? Where are Carlos and James? Probably making out somewhere...


AN: So I got this idea from watching that old episode of bar when the band holds the first palm woods dance. So here is a kogan one shot!

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush :(

"Okay class, pass your papers forward" I heard Ms. Collins say as I threw my pencil down. "I'll see you all tonight at the end of the year palm woods party" I smiled before becoming confused when everyone else in the room groaned. "wow, everyone seems not excited" I thought/said out loud. Camille than goes on to describe very sarcastically May I add how fun the party is."Ahh Ms. Collins? Can't we do something more fun?" I heard Kendall say behind my heart fluttered when he started laughing at Ms. Collins shocked face. "Maybe a dance?" James suggested, everyone started agreeing loudly. "And slow dances" I said "And dates to slow dance with" Carlos added. "If a certain band, would like to become the dance committee? That's fine "Everyone cheered before Ms. Collins went through all the things we needed to do.

Kendall and Logan:

"Logie!" I heard Kendall call when I walked in to the apartment, "Yea" I yelled back excited, I was hoping that he was gonna ask me what I thought he was going to. He came running down the stairs before stopping in front of me " Want to come with me to convince Gustavo to let us use the studio?" he said before doing the famous Knight puppy dog face..."okay" I said hesitantly I could never say no to Kendall. "Is there anything else you want to ask me?" I asked. He thought before smiling..."YEA! Can you pick up some snacks and sodies after we leave?" I nodded disappointed.

Jo and Camille:

"Hey Jo" Camille said excitedly. Jo waved awkwardly before saying "So, I was wondering, you me, I don't know, maybe" she then became a stuttering mess. Jo groaned before leaving. Stephanie walked over to a moping Jo "what's wrong" she said before taking a seat. "I want to ask Camille to the dance but I've never asked a girl out before" Jo said before sighing yet again. "It's easy just be confident, like this" Stephanie said before leaning toward the closes guy and asking if he wanted to go to the dance with her. He said sure before she turned back to Jo "see, it's easy, now go over to Camille and say "will you go to the dance with me" it's really simple". Jo mumbled something before getting up and walking towards Camille again. "Hi Camille" Jo said shyly, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Jo said quietly. Camille stood before saying "Oh Jo, I've never been asked out before and I really want to remember how I was asked out". She then walked away leaving a sad and shocked Jo.

Carlos and James

"What should the theme be?" Carlos asked. James thought for a moment before saying "I seriously have no idea" Carlos perked up before saying "How about the move our butts cuz we gotta do this fast dance?" James loved seeing Carlos happy so he just agreed. "Carlos" Earning his attention "Yea" Carlos questioned. "I want to ask you something very important" James said then paused Carlos nodded encouraging him to continue, James finally said "Carlos, will you go to the dance with me?" Carlos was shocked to say the least but he was also excited, when he looked up at James he noticed the fear in his eyes, Carlos's eyes widened when he realized he never said yes. Carlos nodded before saying "yes" hundreds of times. (1, I bet you want to know what happens next but guess what I'm gonna make you wait.)

Kendall and Logan:

"Kendall?" I called as I entered 2j and was met with a strange sight. Both Kendall and Katie were fighting with a man covered in a net. "Oh hey Logan" Kendall said nonchalantly, "I got the snacks and sodas you asked for, is there anything else you want to ask me?" I batted my eyelashes. "Ugh…Oh yea! Can you decorate the studio and make banners and things?" he said not knowing how much he's hurting me "Sure" I said through gritted teeth. "Thanks Logie" he said before pulling me into a bone crushing hug that I immediately melted into. As I was walking out I saw Kendall turn around and tackle the man covered in a net. I just shook my head and walked away not wanting to get involved.

Jo and Camille:

"So I have an idea" Jo said eyes glowing with excitement, "Shoot" Stephanie said. "Why don't I get a big sign that says with you go to the dance with me and balloons and roses and ask her?" Stephanie thought for a little bit "I think she'll like that" she said smiling at Jo. "I'm going to the park to give them to her" Stephanie nodded, Jo got up and walked towards the mall, and picked up all the supplies she needed to woo her girl. She then headed over to the palm woods park, where she knew Camille would be. "Cami" she called out and said girl turned around then gasped. Standing there was Camille's crush holding balloons, a dozen of roses and something behind he back. "Jo, what's all this?" Camille asked still shocked. Jo walked towards her getting down on one knee, she put down the flowers and balloons before bring the sign she had made into view. "Camille, I've had a giant crush on you since I got here, there's just something crazy and amazing about you, it makes me want to spend every minute with you." She paused. "What I'm trying to say is Camille will you go to the dance with me as my girlfriend?" Camille nodded franticly before throwing herself into Jo's arms, "OF COURSE" she screamed. Jo just grinned; this was the best day of her life.

Carlos and James:

"Jamie" Carlos said as he entered the janitors closet James had asked him to meet him at. Carlos was confused James was nowhere to be found. Carlos signed sadly before leaving and heading back to the apartment, he was surprised to see James standing in the middle of the living room holding roses. "Carly" James said sweetly before walking over to where Carlos was standing. James caressed Carlos's cheek before handing him the roses "Kiss me" Carlos said, James was shocked Carlos was never one to demand(thou he'd never admit it he liked it). James not being able to ever deny Carlos anything started moving in closer. When their lips met James felt the entire clique sparks, fireworks, explosions. They separated before going right back to kissing.

Logan:

I walked into the apartment and was met with yet another weird, shocking but "cute" sight. Carlos and James were making out on the kitchen table. "Oh come on, we eat on that" I said as they started to practically dry hump. Truthfully it was just my jealousy taking. They jumped apart shocked, Carlos landing on the ground when James sits up "Jamie" he whined, I chuckled they already had stupid pet names. God I want that to be me and Kendall so badly. "Don't worry I'm leaving you two have fun" I said before winking I stopped and yelled out "in your room" before I left the apartment. I headed to the palm woods park maybe a nice walk could clear my mind. NOT! The next thing I saw made me even more jealous Camille and Jo were hugging surrounded by balloons and flowers. I walked up to the girls "so what'd I miss" I said after they separated. "Jo asked me to be her girlfriend and she asked me to the dance" Camille said happily. "That's amazing" I said and truly meant it she's in love with Jo, she just doesn't know it yet. "So has Kendall asked you yet?" Jo asked. "No, I thought he was "I was caught off by someone familiar yelling my name. I turned around and saw…

Kendall:

Kendall was insanely nervous between trying to get the dance ready, trying to get his mom a date with Fabio and finding the best way to ask Logan to the dance. Truthfully the famous Kendall knight was FREAKING OUT. He planned an amazing way to ask Logan he just need some assistance so when Lucy called him and said that Logan was in the park with Jo and Camille. He couldn't think of a more perfect time to ask him. So Kendall texted everyone he needed telling them to meet him in the park in ten. He left Rocque records and headed to the palm woods. He could do this; this was gonna be the best day of his life. He just hopes Camille and Jo don't ruin the surprise. When he arrived, he notice everyone he needed already there just spread around, he also saw Jo Camille and Logan talking. He gave the sign now was the time. "LOGAN" he yelled out…

Kendall and Logan:

To say Logan was shocked was a understatement all of his friends (excluding James and Carlos but including Jo and Camille who had snuck away without him noticing) where standing behind Kendall were holding signs that spelled out will you go to the dance with, Logan was confused why did it stop there? He looked back to Kendall only noticing now that he was holding a sign with the word "me?" written on it. I ran towards Kendall well screaming "YES". I jumped into his arms; he put his fingers under my chin before lifting it and kissing me in the middle of the park and guess what? People cheered for us. When we broke apart, we both couldn't stop smiling. This was the best day of his life.

At the dance:

James and Carlos were making out in the corner after we finished singing. Kendall and I walked into the lobby and just sat, talking and laughing occasionally sharing a few kisses until the dance was over. Camille and Jo danced like maniacs well laughing. We were all happy, we all got what we wanted… even mama knight, she got her date with Fabio.

_Today was truly one of the best days of all our lifes…_


End file.
